


Run To You

by IamShadow21



Series: Indivisible By Two [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, Canon Character of Color, Comfort Sex, Coming Out, Disability, Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, First Time, Fred Lives, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Male Character of Color, POV George Weasley, Paralysis, Permanent Injury, Physical Disability, Physical Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-02
Updated: 2008-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George is struggling to hold together. Lee helps him cope. <i>Set six to twelve months after One Man's Fate.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Run To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mapleandmahogany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleandmahogany/gifts).



> Happy Birthday maple_mahogany!
> 
> Your prompt asked for George and Lee having to deal with the other 'Weasley boys'. Hope this comes close enough to what you wanted. :)

It had been a Bad Day, well worthy of capitalisation as such, the first time it happened.

The Rehabilitative Healer had put Fred through a gruelling session, forcing him to push on and on and on until he was drenched in sweat and sobbing openly in pain and frustration, and before it was even halfway through, George was ready to perform all three of the Unforgivables (and a good measure of borderline Dark Curses) on her, just to put an end to her bubbly enthusiasm.

Once Fred was back in his bed on the ward, sedated up to the eyeballs with Pain Potion and Dreamless Sleep, George had practically _run_ from the Hospital. He’d ended up sitting in the gutter outside with his head in his hands, crying his eyes out. That was how Lee had found him.

Good friend that he was, Lee had picked George up, Apparated him back to his tiny flat and got him drunk on cheap Firewhiskey. 

They had started out sitting side by side. At some point, Lee had draped his arm across George’s shoulders in a comforting gesture, and George had leaned in to the almost-embrace and sighed. The skin of Lee’s neck was soft-bristly beneath his cheek, and he’d rubbed against it, like a cat, and for no reason other than he _wanted_ to, _needed_ to, he’d begun mouthing it, and then all of a sudden, they were _kissing_. Hot, wet, clumsy, Firewhiskey-fuelled kisses, hands moving over each other, in rough, desperate explorations, murmured words of nonsense and affection, and then, Lee was asking, “Do you want me to?” and George was saying, “Fuck, yes! Please!” and there was bare skin and hands and Lee’s mouth moving over him, making him cry out and buck his hips and moan.

George didn’t think most people had tears slowly streaming down their faces throughout their first blowjob, but he did, and at the time it had felt natural. It was only right, after all, for him to be crying while he felt so much pleasure because his other half was lying drugged and in pain in a hospital bed, and he should feel guilty. But the guilt didn’t stop him from doing it again, and again, until it seemed that every time Fred had a bad day, George would turn to Lee without thinking, and sex would make things more bearable for a while, make it possible for George to go back the next day and smile and crack jokes and sit through another bloody Rehab session while Fred, who’d always been the stronger of them, whimpered and cursed that it was _too fucking hard_ , even though he did everything and more than she asked him to.

George thought he was keeping everything balanced. He thought things were under control, sort of, even if he did feel messed up and confused inside. In the mornings, he’d work at Wheezes, then he’d leave the afternoons to Ron while he went to the Hospital, so that he’d be there for Fred when he most needed him. The evenings, he’d go back to his flat alone or Apparate to Lee’s place. He didn’t expect that someone would work it out.

“So, when are you bringing this girl of yours home to meet us?” Bill asked one night at the Burrow, when the tables were parked out in the garden and packed to bursting. Even Charlie was there, and Andromeda Tonks, who was holding a babbling, highly excited Teddy on her lap. She was trying to shovel mushy peas into Teddy's mouth between his joyful shrieks. 

It felt like it couldn’t have been a more public forum, for all that they were bunched down the end of one table together, far away from their mum and dad.

“Er... what makes you think there’s a girl?” he countered, in a lame attempt to deflect. It didn’t work.

Charlie grinned. “Ronnie said you’ve been getting to work late, on and off, for the last two months,” he said, stabbing a thumb at Ron, who sniggered. George made a mental note to force him do something nasty at Wheezes tomorrow, preferably involving slime and stench. “And Fred said he noticed a love bite under your collar, when you were helping him back into bed the other day.”

George fought back an urge to swear. “It was a bruise,” he lied. “And I’ve not been sleeping much.”

His brothers all snorted.

“Vigorous and voracious, then? Seems like you’ve found yourself a keeper, little bro,” Charlie smirked. “Let me guess. Long legs, and tits out to here?” he speculated, gesturing.

George thought of Lee’s smooth, flat chest and the way his thick, muscled thighs quivered when he thrust forwards. “Not so much, no.”

“Aha!” Charlie declared, triumphantly. “So there _is_ someone! Pay up, Bill.”

Bill groaned and reached for his money pouch.

“Told you,” Ron said, smugly, shoving another roast potato into his gob, whole.

Bill slapped several Galleons into Charlie’s outstretched palm. Charlie pocketed them with glee.

“So, do tell,” Charlie said.

“Tell what?” George asked. He knew full well what, but he didn’t want to answer. He’d been a party to these brotherly grilling sessions before, and they always ended in the target confessing any number of sordid, explicit details.

“Tell what?” Percy asked, sitting down, back from his run inside to the loo.

“George was just about to tell us all about the little sex kitten he’s landed for himself, although Merlin only knows how he did it. Look at that ugly mug, would you?”

George glared at Charlie, and flicked a blob of mashed parsnip at him. Charlie laughed, wiped it off and licked his fingers noisily. Percy made a disgusted sound and rolled his eyes.

“Is she someone we know?” Harry asked. “Someone from school?”

George ignored him and prodded a piece of carrot with his fork, although by now he had long lost his appetite.

“Bet it is! Look at his ears going red!” Bill laughed.

“Well connected?” Percy asked, getting in on the act. “What does she do for a living?”

Charlie snorted. “I don’t care what job she does, Perce! I want to know if she can get her ankles behind her ears!” A flurry of ribald laughter followed his declaration.

 _No_ , George thought, _but he’s had_ my _ankles behind_ his _ears, does that count?_

“I’m not telling you anything,” he said sullenly, suddenly incredibly annoyed by the whole conversation. “And there’s no girl.”

“But you said –” Charlie began.

“Shut up, Charlie,” Bill said quietly.

Bill was looking at George, and George could tell by the look in his eyes that he’d just seen right through him, seen inside him, without even having to resort to Legillimency.

“I’ve got to go,” George mumbled. He pushed up from the table and stumbled towards the fence to get outside of the wards.

“What did I do?” he heard Charlie ask, his voice a bit shocked and confused.

“You figure it out, Charlie,” Bill replied. “You’re a bigger idiot than you pretend to be, if you can’t.”

Charlie had just begun to protest when George Disapparated with a crack, running for the place he’d felt most safe, most content, and most sane the past few months.

Lee opened the door when he knocked, took one look at his white, upset face, and invited him in without question.


End file.
